The Best Things In Life
by ItsLikeCRACK
Summary: The best things in life you have to work for. And when Draco Malfoy is tired of working for it, he's just gonna have to take it.


A/N: Okay so here is our first fanfic together… At least as far as I know…. This is actually my surprise to her. BTW I'm JerseyAlps and if my devoted readers from my other story find me here….. Umm sorry…. Love me? 3 Okay Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own persons, places, or anything belonged by Rowling. If we did then we would have a lot of nouns we would be making money off of. And money is great or whatever but…..I mean…..Whatever.

Prologue

Hermione had lost herself in the stacks of the library. Everywhere she turned there was wall and bookshelf, and even more wall and bookshelf. She had damned herself for getting so caught up in the new collections of books that had been imported. While her mind was enthralled with looking at every binding of every book, her feet moved her from aisle to aisle. Groaning she pushed her feet to keep moving through the maze of books, using her hands to tie back the unruly curls that had made their way out of her ponytail.

"Looking for something?" called a voice from above her. Hermione knew that voice well, but decided to ignore it and continued to push one foot in front of another. She could just hear the smirk that graced his obnoxious face, and grimaced at the thought of how long he was watching her. "Hello down there," he called laughing at her stubborn back.

"I'm not answering you. I've got more things to worry about then speaking to you today." She kept marching turning a corner. A slight shuffle moved behind her, rounding the corner she turned on.

"Indeed you do, scum," he continued to laugh, making her face light up in anger. "It just looks to me like you're lost in here."

Hermione stopped and looked around at him. "I'm not lost." She grabbed the closest book on the rack and held it close to her while it screamed in dismay. "I was just looking for this." The book began to shake uncomfortably, trying to wedge itself in her armpit.

"Of course," he watched her with big curious eyes. "And what, pray tell, is that book called?" His eyes glanced from her to the squirming book.

"None of your damn business, that's what it's called." She turned her nose up to him, turned around and began to march again.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" screamed the book in her arms.

"That's not its name," he laughed.

"Shut up," she slammed the book into a wedge between the shelves, "both of you."

"I don't belong here," the book mopped and than became still. The quiet shuffle followed her down three more aisles and then stopped. Hermione turned around and looked up. Draco Malfoy was looking down at her from his perch on the moving ladder with a bemused look. His hair fell short of his nose, and a bit of the hair in the back peaked out of a hair band tied tightly. He perched gracefully halfway up the ladder, as if even if there was a sudden shift, he wouldn't move.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione glowered at him, tapping her foot dramatically on the stone floor.

"I was just gonna tease you for a bit dog. But then, stalking you became exciting. And now I'm bored with you, but also to bored with everything else to leave." Malfoy sneered at her in distaste, but remained in his makeshift seat.

"Your lame," she kicked the bottom of the ladder and jumped back quickly, fearing it would kick back. "Goodbye."

"Hope you don't stay lost forever, weeds for brain." The sound of the ladder shuffling away back from whence it came left her, and she was alone again.

"Okay Hermione," she said to herself building up confidence. "It's about that time to get un-lost!" Motivation swept over her, as she wanted to leave the blond serpents beady little blue eyes behind her. As she worked to make her way out, someone's beady blue eyes never left her.

A/N: Just a prolong so it's pretty short, but we promise long chapters! And lots of them! And maybe a sequel! And conflict, which is something many stories have begun to lack (people life aint just sunshine falling out our asses)! And we defiantly promise to finish it


End file.
